


[Podfic] Bind His Hands

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: claudia603's story read aloud: "Frodo and Faramir are playful in Emyn Arnen."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bind His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54697) by [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Bind%20His%20Hands.mp3) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 8 minutes

  
---


End file.
